gilmoregirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
How Many Kropogs to Cape Cod?
How Many Kropogs to Cape Cod? is the 20th episode of Season 5 on WB drama Gilmore Girls. Synopsis RORY ENTERS THE NEWSPAPER WORLD – Wanting to make a good impression on Logan's (Matt Czuchry) powerful father, Mitchum Huntzberger (guest star Gregg Henry), Rory (Alexis Bledel) learns everything she can about him before starting work as an intern at one of his newspapers. When Lorelai (Lauren Graham) learns that Emily (Kelly Bishop) and Richard (Edward Herrmann) have invited Logan to Friday night dinner, she ends her boycott of family gatherings in order to get to know Logan better. During the evening, Emily and Richard fawn over Logan, but Lorelai sees a side of him that causes her to worry about Rory's involvement with the Huntzberger family. Meanwhile, Lorelai gets an interesting job offer, and Luke (Scott Patterson) tries to talk Taylor (Michael Winters) into closing the Stars Hollow museum. Trivia * Logan steals Emily's antique sewing box as part of the Life and Death Brigade, but Lorelai gets him to hand it over to her and pretend to her mother that she found it randomly. Rory doesn't object at all. * Lorelai tries to tell her parents the Huntzbergers are bad company, which falls on deaf ears. * The Diorama closes. *Luke becomes insecure about the possibility of Lorelai selling the Dragonfly Inn and becoming a travelling consultant, because of what Dean said to him. Photos 520rogan.jpeg S4still.jpeg 5-20.png 520entrance.jpeg Kropogs.JPG 520rorylogan.jpeg 520couple.jpeg Gilmorisms MUSIC *50 Cent *Led Zeppelin LITERATURE * Ethics by Spinoza FILM *Hotel Rwanda *Paper Moon *The Sound of Music POP CULTURE :Rory – Yes, with Doyle. And do not mock or make fun, because when Paris is happy, the whole world is happy. But when she's not happy, the whole world is Deadwood. :Rory – Oh, the man was short-listed for the Pulitzer for covering the Iranian hostage crisis when he was 25! :Rory – Oh, wait! Your dad covered Haiti in 1985. Must learn more about Haiti. Got it. Okay, let's go. Hey, have you ever discussed Pinochet with him. Because one time he wrote— :Lorelai – Yeah, sounds like it. You'll be having lunch with the off-bet editors from the Times, hanging out with Peter Jennings. Dan Rather will be valet parking your car. :Lorelai – Yes, except that when the clock goes off at two, she will be dead asleep and won't hear it. I, however, will. I will then proceed to get up, grad myself downstairs, recreating a classic Zucker Brothers moment and then I'll shake her awake. She'll get up, throw on some jeans, a t-shirt, and no make-up and look like a Neutrogena ad, whereas once she leaves, I'll pass out on the couch, too exhausted to make it all the way upstairs, and in the morning I will have bags under my eyes that should have Tumi stamped on them. :Mitchum – I'm saying these little costs that's having you drop your hard correspondents. How much are you paying for syndicated features? You run Dear Abby and Ann Landers and Ask Vicki. How many different ways do the people in this community need to hear, 'Honey, he ain't going to change—dump his ass?' :Logan – He likes jazz, but not when it gets too experimental, and he hates when they quote "My Favorite Things." :Lorelai '– My daughter, my sister, my daughter, my sister.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chinatown_(1974_film)#Plot :'Lorelai – Forcing someone to work without pay? It's a little Pinko, isn't it? I mean, where's Roy Cohn when you need him? :Lorelai – Um, nothing. Just on those National Geographic shows, people are so sweaty after a mating ritual. But you two are powder dry. Category:Episodes Category:Season 5